Never Ever After
by KasperaUno
Summary: She's always bee alone it seems like. It seems to her that there was never a life before now. Until the day the police showed up and took her away.   They thought they were helping her...
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are all my own. I created them and the places that they go and live in. This story came right out of my own head and belongs to no one but me.**

Never Ever After...

_"You're everything I ever dreamed of; to bad all my dreams are nightmares"_

-Prologue-

Alice. That's my name. My name is Alice.

-Chapter One-

My adopted parents raised me until the day they died. They were my parents in my eyes. They were my only family; they were my connection to what really mattered. They were my connection to living.

Moreover, when I lost them, I lost myself.

I was put into a psychiatric institute, forced to put up with beeping machines and mental people. It was here that I finished growing up. I was issued into that hospital when I was 16. I signed myself out when I was 19.

3 years without being outside destroyed me.

Thinking back on it now, I'm glad that I went through all of that because if I hadn't, I would have never ended up the way that I am now. And I would have never taken away the lessons that I learned and I wouldn't be…me. I'd probably be dead if I hadn't been put in there.

Anyway, I'm going to skip the boring years in the hospital and go to when I started living on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

I started out working with a man named Rico. He was Mexican and I took calls at a desk all day. Really, it was easy. The problems came when I had the druggies come in, demanding that I give them their dope.

Yes, Rico was a drug dealer.

I didn't use the drugs, even though Rico offered and thought that I was crazy because I never accepted, but I'd grown up knowing that drugs were wrong.

One of the big problems that came my way was the fact that every man that walked through the doors and saw me at my desk was determined to rape me. It got so bad that Rico had to hire a bodyguard. Of course, Rico eventually realized that he could make more money in other ways…like prostitution.

And yes, his ideas came from watching men try to get to me.

When Rico offered me the job of becoming his first, I wasn't shocked. I knew that eventually, he'd get the idea in his head to be a pimp. But the sad part of the entire thing is…I said yes. For two reasons:

1) I needed the money.

2) Rico wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yes, I sold my body to men on a daily basis. Yes, I know that what I did was wrong. However, let me tell you, I didn't enjoy it. Slowly but surely, I started to hate men with an utmost hatred. But I could play the part. I hated what I did, but I was good at it. Very good.

There's a knock on my door and I sigh. Another day, another man. Just like always. I straightened my robe and opened the door. There stood a man that I knew just wanted to forget everything for a while. He looked at me hungrily as I let him in.

I knew he'd try to find consolation for his horrid life in me, but he had better luck finding that in a cow pie than in me. But I didn't want to suffer another beating from Rico. I didn't want to be bedridden again, so I played the part, smiled in a seductive way and pretended to find the same release that he did when he came to me, but I found nothing. Even though he was inside me, I felt as empty as a glass, already drained of it's contents long ago.

Rico came in after the man and I groaned. Rico sometimes wanted some and I hated that with him because he made me say things like, "I love you" and "oh Baby!". I hated it, but he did feed me when I said things like that, so I obliged even though I hated it. I hated him and my life, but when I was lying awake, late at night, I'd dream of a life outside here. A life where I don't have to listen to anyone except myself.

I'd be alone.

"Hey Baby." He says, kissing my forehead. I smile a small smile, urging him to do what he came for. " I need you to go shopping." He adds.

"Again?" I reply, standing up to go find my 'going out' clothes.

"Yep. Mara and Ali both have colds and I need cough medicine. Also, I want you to get some new clothes for them all. And grab some for me too. Oh, and also, I need you to get some shampoo and conditioner, soap, birth control and those other necessities…" I nod and strip off my clothes and get dressed in my others that I keep for occasions like this.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." I say, taking the cash he has in his hand for me.

"Get yourself a treat while you're out if you have any money left." He says, kissing my lips and I kiss back because I have to pretend. I know what's coming and I wince as he jabs the needle into my arm.

The drugs start pumping through me and I feel the familiar floating feeling. Rico walks me to the door to see me off. I kiss his cheek before I leave and then, I'm off. Off to buy clothing for the rest of the girls and a man that I can't live without but hate.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

I push a cart through Wal-mart, looking in the junior section. We're all so skinny even though we're all 20 that we have to have things from here. I find some skimpy dresses that I know that Rico will appreciate and then I'm off to find his clothes. I look through some polos that I think he'll look nice in and then pick out a new pair of jeans. I remember that Mara needs some new sweats, so I rush back to the junior section, knowing that my hour's almost up. If I'm gone for more than 2 hours, Rico freaks out. My mind's still spinning from the after effects of the drugs and I get a rush of vertigo. Suddenly, a tall man appears in front of me and I bump into him. I fall over, my head hitting the tile with a 'crack'.

"Ouch. Dammit!" I yelp, wrenching myself back up off the ground. "Sorry sir." I start pushing my cart away.

"Wait, ma'am are you okay?" He calls, but I keep walking. He catches up to me and grabs my arm, gently, but firmly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I say.

"Got a gaggle of daughters?" He asks, gesturing to the amount of feminine products and girl clothes.

"You could say that." I say, glaring at him. He's acting nice, but I'm sure that before I know it, he'll be in my room, getting some just like tons of other men.

"Well, hey, sorry for knocking you over there. Does your head hurt?"

"No, thanks. I'm great." I say, looking up into his eyes for the first time. My heart seems to stop as I stare up into his blue eyes. They are so blue. I shake my head out, glancing down away from his eyes to his chest. Then I see it. On his coat, the police force emblem. My heart thuds and I gasp. Rico is going to kill me.

"Ma'am?" He asks, setting his hand on my shoulder.

"I gotta go…" I say, grabbing Mara's sweats and bolting for the check out lanes. He stands there, looking at me, but I ignore him, chatting with the cashier in a slightly stressed out tone. I see a candy bar and throw it onto the conveyor belt along with the clothes. There's my treat. Rico won't scold me for not getting myself anything like he did last time.

I take off for the house, looking behind me occasionally, checking to make sure I'm not being followed. The police officer's car pulls up next to me and I see his face. He's smiling.

"Want a ride?" He asks.

"So you can cart me off to jail? I think not. I haven't done anything wrong. I paid for all of this." I say, raising the bags of clothes and toiletries. He reaches out and pats my shoulder. I don't shudder at all. I'm used to men touching me.

"Just though I'd be chivalrous." He says, "Have a nice day."

"You too." I say. I'm tempted to flip him off as he drives away, but I don't because of 2 reasons.

1) He's probably come back and demand why I did that.

2) I'm carrying the bags and I can't set them down.

So, I keep walking toward the house and don't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

I settle in for my sleep and think about how the day went. Since I feigned being tired after getting back from Wal-mart, I didn't have to work for the rest of the day. Which was nice. So, I relaxed into a bath and washed my hair thoroughly. It was about 9:30 p.m. when I heard the sirens. I figured they were just sirens that would pass us by and be a false alarm, as always, so I didn't get up. None of us ever bother with things like that anymore. But when Rico barges through the door, fists swinging, I know something is really wrong. They're heading for us. How Rico knew, I'll never know, all I knew was that I was bruising all over again and I could feel all the recently healed ones blooming all over again.

The sirens stop and we hear people barge into the doors. Rico doesn't notice. He's just thinking about beating me. He's well on his way to killing me. He smashes my face to the floor, blood splattering across the room. There are feet stomping up the stairs and I try to tell them not to come in. I want Rico to kill me. I want to be done.

I want to be dead….


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

When I wake up, I'm staring up into the bright lights of hospitals. I take a deep breath and assess the situation. I'm in a hospital. That means that I'm not with Rico. Which means that I'm alone.

Fear cripples me and tears pour down my cheeks. I stay silent even though I want to scream. I want to scream and kick and throw things. I want to kill something and make it feel the pain that I do. My body aches as I throw myself into a sitting position. My ribs scream in pain, wanting me to lay down again, but I ignore the pain.

I lift my head and look around me. The room is plain, what a shock, and there's a tray of food on the bedside table. It's chicken with steamed broccoli. My mouth waters and I lift my arms to reach for it. Pain shoots up my arm and I grit my teeth, hissing.

"Easy there Tiger." Says man, who's voice I recognize.

"Ughh. Not you." I say as I look up at the police officer.

"Ughh. It's me. You hungry?" He asks, setting the tray on my lap.

"Lost my appetite." I say, glaring at him.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Just try to eat." He says.

I stab a broccoli and gnaw on it, savoring the taste. I hadn't had anything fresh in forever. Before I know it, the entire plates gone. It was the best food that I'd had in a long, long time.

"I'm Jonathon. My friends call me Jon." he says.

"Thanks for telling me." I say sarcastically.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Call me whatever you want, it doesn't matter." I reply.

"You look like a Claire." He states, "I'll call you Claire." I roll my eyes. Rico and all the girls just called me Baby. That's what everyone knew me as. No one knew my real name and I intended to keep it that way.

"Where's Rico?" I ask.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's in prison." Jonathon says.

"Great, now how am I supposed to live?" I mutter.

"Don't you have any family?"

"Nope. Dead as a door nail, both of 'em." I reply, pushing my parents out of my head. If I were to think about them for too long of a time, I'd end up bawling my eyes out.

"You'll be staying with me for a while." He says, acting all macho, thinking he's helping me or something.

"Thanks, but no." I say.

"The courts already decided it. You're the only one without family. All the rest of the girls went back to their family. So, since you have to be watched by the courts, I offered to house you at my place." He smiles, and adds, " I know you hate me, but I'm not that bad of a guy."

"I don't hate you. I despise your existence." I correct him.

"I hope you don't for long." He says and stands up to leave. "I'll be by after work tomorrow to pick you up. Don't think about bolting before that. The nurses are keeping a watchful eye on you."

"Oh joy."


End file.
